What a mess
by Himinee
Summary: A short drabble for the 6-20-13 update. Every one sees Dave as happy and laughing, but I really don't see that. I think it's something much more. Good thing we found John so he can help Dave out when he needs it. Just some bro to bro fluff really. Little bit of language, but come on, I mean... Have you read Homestuck?


"Hi Dave. What's so funny?"

Dave threw the pictures into the air and rushed to dry his eyes. How did John get there? Who the hell cares, what Dave was worried about was the fact that this was the last thing he had wanted to happen when he met John for the first time.

"Dave... Dave are you okay" John dropped to the ground behind him.

"Hic, Yeah I'm fine. How did you get here bro?" Dave refused to turn around till his eyes were dry but he couldn't stop crying. Why was this whole thing messing him up so bad?

"I did a windy thing. Not quite sure how it works. Just does." John layed his hand onto Dave's shoulder, "Are you sure you're okay. You can be honest, I mean face it, the whole stoic kid thing really isn't you. It's alright to tell me."

Dave stayed silent for a long time. Long enough to make John wonder if he had said the wrong thing.

"I... always tried to be just like my brother wanted me to be. But he isn't around anymore. None of them are. Not your dad, or Rose's mom, or even those piece of shit kids who I only saw at school. Everyone's gone." Dave turned around. His hand rubbing his eye pushed his glasses up enough that John could see Dave's eyes were still wet and red from crying.

"Everything is different now. What was it, 4 years ago? I was so concerned with being cool and mysterious. I took so many freaking selfies like the lame little hipster loser I was. I mean really, have you seen these. They are so freaking stupid." Dave started Hiccuping again and tears ran fresh tracks down his cheeks.

"And now everything is gone. Everything. I mean I had this stupid poster of these stupid things I didn't even know and I never will know because it's all gone. Man why is everything so fucked up? Why did all this shit have to happen?" Dave opened his eyes to look and the silent John who doing a much better job at being unreadable than he was. Dave dried his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

"Sorry man for breaking down on you. Man Bro would be giving my talks about how unironic all this is and how badly I failing the Strider name right now. Sorry I'm such a big loser, I know you probably thought I was all cool and unbreakable and shit. Just sorry man. I ain't good for much at all am I, just screwin-"

"Stop." John pulled Dave into a tight hug effectively stopping Dave's train of thought. "Just stop. No one ever expected you to go on for so long with out faltering. A lot of crap has happened, and all of us have lost it at some point or another. I mean, did Karkat tell you about how badly Jade snapped at him, and then I went and snapped at Jade, and Rose, well you heard about how badly she lost it. Grimdark and all that. Hell from I heard the trolls really lost it too. No one could go unaffected by this. And no one expected you to be perfect. I mean your bro would probably be freaking proud of you. Besides," John smiled and held both his shoulders, looking into his shades. "I'm pretty sure we all knew you were secretly a dork. About time you came out of the closet about it."

Dave smiled a little, which John knew was probably the Strider equivalent of a big freaking grin. "Wow John, you sure know how to make a guy feel good about him self there. And just in case you didn't pick up on the subtle hints of ironic sarcasm there that was ironic sarcasm." Dave hugged John again and spoke one more time so quietly that John wouldn't have caught it if it wasn't right by his ear. "Thanks man, thanks for everything."

-.-.-.-

Yeah this is just a little drabble that I did after the update, and after hanging out on tumblr a but. I was going to go to bed but noooo my brain had to come up with this a make me write it. Sorry if it sucks or if they seems ooc I wrote it in like 10 minutes. I got the idea because everyone was saying oh Dave is happy and now John and Dave get to meet face to face, but I'm sorry no. Dave is not freaking happy. That kid is having a freaking breakdown. And I am not surprised in the least. I think he is the only major character so far to not have a breakdown. I mean, Jade snapped and freaked at the trolls, John lost it on the ship, and Rose... you kidding right. Rose lost it so badly she achieved a freaking new mode of losing it. And then there is the trolls. I mean come on, there is a reason half of them are dead, and you saw the state Karkat was in when Dave and Rose got there.

Well yeah okay I'm going to bed before my brain gets some other bright idea. Watch me get on tomorrow and just look in awe at how shitty this is.


End file.
